1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for musical instruments, in particular guitars and including a shell and a device for carrying the case and attachable to the shell, such as shoulder belts and handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the cases for carrying musical instruments, in particular, guitar cases should be so designed that they insure an easy transportation of the musical instrument and, in particular, a carrying comfort. However, a user of such a case has a limited freedom of movement when carrying the case, e.g., when holding the case by a handle. When the carrying device is formed as a handle, the user has only one free hand for other activities. When the case is provided with shoulder belts, the user can use both hands for other activities, however, the freedom of movement of the arms is substantially limited. In each case, carrying and, in particular, using a communication device such as, e.g., a cellular phone is connected with much difficulties. Either the user has only one hand free for the use of the cellular phone or, in the second case, reaching for the phone and its operation are difficult.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a case for musical instruments with which carrying and, in particular, using a cellular phone is substantially facilitated.
This and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing, on one of the shell and the carrying device, an element for receiving a communication device.
The receiving element is secured to an outer side of the shell or the carrying device. This makes the communication device, which is stored in the receiving element, easily accessible for the user. The user, when reaching for the communication device or when using it, need not release the handle of the instrument case or take it off the shoulders.
It should be pointed out that the present invention is not limited to guitar cases but can be used with any type of a case for any musical instrument such as cases for percussion instruments, keyboard instruments, drums, brass instruments, string instruments, accordion, and the like.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the receiving element is formed as a closable pocket with an insertion opening. Such a closable pocket adequately protects the communication device and, in particular, prevents it from falling out.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the carrying device is formed of shoulder belts, with the receiving element being provided on the outer side of one of the shoulder belts. In this case, the communication device is accessible even during transportation of an instrument, and the transportation and the use of the communication device are almost ideal.
Advantageously, the communication device receiving element is formed as a separate unit securable to the shell or the carrying element, preferably , by being stitched thereto.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the receiving element is formed as a pocket and has a cover arranged above the insertion opening and a lock for closing the insertion opening and formed two VELCRO(copyright) elements secured, respectively, to the cover and the front side of the pocket.
Preferably, the front side of the pocket has a region formed of a transparent foil for displaying the keyboard region of the communication device so that it become visible and decipherable.
The shoulder belt can have, in its breast area, a retainer for holding a microphone connectable with the communication device formed as a cellular phone, so that the latter can operate in a free-speaking mode. The operation of a cellular phone is a free-speaking and free-hearing, with the use of earplugs, mode keeps both hands of the user free.
When used on stage, strong electromagnetic fields act on the electronics of the communication device. Therefore, the receiving element is provided with EMC protection means, in particular, a protection foil. The protection foil is so secured that an antenna region for the antenna of the communication device remains free of protection, so that the emission and reception are unaffected.
The communication device receiving element is preferably arranged in a reinforced or upholstered region of the shoulder belts, so that the communication device is not easily noticed. Also, the reinforcement and upholstery insures protection of the communication device.
Advantageously, the shoulder belts are releasably connected with the shell. This insures a high flexibility of their use. The receiving element should be secured to a left-shoulder belt when designed for a right-handed person, and be secured to a right-shoulder belt when designed for a left-handed person. Providing releasably connected belts insures an easy rearrangement of the receiving element carrying shoulder belt when needed.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.